Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and other types of digital displays include light emitting elements that form pixels on the display. Ideally, the light emitting elements all have the same performance characteristics and all meet some specified performance criteria. In reality, the light emitting elements are subject to manufacturing variations, degradation in performance over the lifetime of the display, and other factors that contribute to differences in performance. To correct for performance differences, displays are sometimes calibrated prior to integration into an end-user product such as a television set, a display monitor, or a mobile device. Calibration techniques exist which seek to compensate for deviations in output parameters such as color or brightness. Conventional calibration techniques generally calibrate each light emitting element independently, without considering the performance of other light emitting elements in the display.
The figures depict embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following description that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated may be employed without departing from the principles, or benefits touted, of this disclosure.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.